vulcantalefandomcom-20200213-history
VulcanTale Wiki
Welcome to the VulcanTale Wiki This Wiki is about an Undertale A.U I created called VulcanTale, VulcanTale is quite interesting (at least I think so) but has a simple backstory simply put the monsters, instead of being sealed in a mountain, they were sealed in a volcano, simple change but these monsters despise humans more than in the original Undertale being much more like Underfell another Undertale A.U in which all monsters have accepted Floweys mentality of Kill or be Killed, but in this A.U this only applies to humans and not other monsters. -------------------------------------------- VulcanTale Backstory Once two races ruled over the surface HUMANs, and MONSTERs as tensions grew the general of the human army had an idea, an idea that would supposedly rid the world of monsters forever, by locking them in Mt.Ebott, a dormant volcano, that still had active magma inside it, hoping to burn the monsters alive, then war broke out, and humans with there more powerful souls, had won and 7 of there most powerful wizards had given up there lives to create a barrier, sealing the monsters inside the volcano.The monsters being sealed inside this living hell, fled through the underground magma reserve seeking cooler areas they came to an area that was quite cold, cold for the rest of the underground but they still thought it was a bit cold, reaching the end of the cavern they found this place suitable for a home, and that's what our king called it Home, our king isn't very good at names. The monsters had a very deep grudge towards humanity, they wanted them to burn down here with them if that's what it would take to kill them. Then Asriel, king Asgore and queen Toriel Dreemurrs son found that a human child had fallen down Asriel carried the hurt human Chara, to his home the monsters soon found out that humans weren't so bad, they soon found Home crowded and moved outward founding multiple towns then the capital city was found near the barrier, the human Chara soon fell horribly ill, their last wish was to see the flowers that were locally called the burning roses, then the human died. In grief Asriel absorbed the humans soul becoming a terribly powerful being using the humans soul he crossed the barrier going to the humans village, thinking the monster killed the child the humans shot Asriel without remorse being damaged he retreated to the underground, then died, Asgore in a fit of anger he declared war on on humanity, it soon became common place in monster schools to hate humanity and if they are to see one to k i l l o n s i g h t. Over the many years they are underground there hatred magnified, and there magic the substance they are made of adapted to the conditions in the sweltering volcano and the flames soon became part of there physiology............ Years later..... human legends say that those who climb this volcano fall into its fiery depths and there burnt skin is feasted upon the monsters. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse